Rozdział 1: Zaproszenie
Rozdział 1: Zaproszenie Ten dzionek był zazwyczaj inny niż wszystkie dni. Tak się właśnie składało, że Scooby i Kudłaty (a także Scrappy – siostrzeniec Scooby’ego) byli w wesołych nastrojach, ale też byli bardzo zajęci – zaczęli się pakować, by urządzić sobie wielką wyprawę do Polski. - O kurczę! – cieszył się Kudłaty. – Uwierzycie w to? Zero potworów, zero pułapek i zero ucieczek! Tylko żarcie, lenistwo i wakacje! - Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! I zwiedzanie! – przytaknął Scooby, kończąc pakować swoje rzeczy. - Jej, wujku Scooby. A co będziemy robili w Polsce? – zapytał swojego wujka Scrappy, który skończył już się spakować przed nimi. – Może zrobimy pułapki na… potwora? - POTWORA? – jęknęli Scooby i Kudłaty równocześnie i obaj – Hop! – do łóżka, przykrywając się kołdrą i trzęsąc się ze strachu. - Co jest, chłopaki? Nie spodobał się wam mój pomysł? – spytał ich Scrappy nieco zatroskany. Kudłaty po wyjściu z kryjówki, wyjaśnił: - Może lepiej będzie, jak nic nie powiesz o potworach. Ani słowa, O.K.? Twego wujka już to wystraszyło. Spójrz! – dodał, wskazując na Scooby’ego, który za nic nie chciał wyjść z łóżka. - No, ale… - Scrappy próbował na próżno przekonać ich co do łapania potworów, ale obaj nie chcieli go słuchać. - Przecież masz do przeżycia inne przygody, takie jak na przykład… - Tu Kudłaty musiał się zastanowić. - …Wiem! Skoki narciarskie! Na te słowa Scrappy podskakiwał z radości, Scooby – wręcz przeciwnie; zbladł słysząc tę dyscyplinę sportu. - Oszalałeś? – zawołał do Kudłatego. Kudłaty musiał wszystko Scooby’emu i Scrappy’emu na spokojnie wyjaśnić; nawet to, że oprócz tego będą zwiedzić znane polskie budynki, zabytki, a nawet… skosztować specjałów kuchni polskiej. Na słuch o tym Scooby uspokoił się i aż oblizał się językiem. - Ciekawe, czy Fred i dziewczyny też wezmą z nami udział na tych „polskich” wakacjach? – zastanawiał się Kudłaty, kończąc pakować do trzech plecaków dużą ilość żarcia. – Obiecałem mojemu koledze, Czarkowi, że cała nasza szóstka będzie mu towarzyszyć. - To on umie gotować? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Scooby. - Nie tylko. – powiedział Kudłaty. – Ale jest też lepszy z historii i geografii, więc mógłby być naszym „przewodnikiem”. Kiedy Kudłaty skończył pakować jedzenie do plecaków, zadzwoniła nagle jego komórka, którą musiał odebrać. - Halo? Kudłaty przy telefonie. Kto dzwoni? – zapytał przez telefon. To był Fred! - Się masz, Kudłaty! Już spakowani? – spytał ich Fred, lider spółki. - Od kilku minut. A co tam u was? Myśleliśmy, że i wy jesteście dawno spakowani. – zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Jestem prawie spakowany, muszę tylko spakować parę rzeczy na… wyprawę. – dokończył Fred, po czym dodał: - Aha! Zapomniałbym! Do Polski zaprosił nas sam prezydent! - CO TAKIEGO? – zawołali ze zdziwieniem Scooby, Scrappy i Kudłaty. - Tego się dowiedziałem od Velmy, ale nie wiadomo, czemu nas zaprasza. Ale nieważne! Zaraz po was podjadę! – powiadomił ich Fred. - Dobrze, Fred! To my na ciebie czekamy. Na razie! – pożegnał go Kudłaty i wyłączył komórkę, kończąc rozmowę. Gdy po kilku minutach Fred do nich podjechał, cała trójka była obładowana bagażem. Na ten widok Fredowi zachciało się śmiać na ten widok. Dobrze, że Kudłaty zdążył wyjaśnić powód: pakowali się, myśląc, że pojadą do Polski w ramach wakacji. - Przykro mi stary, lecz prezydent zwołał nas w innej sprawie. Ale głowa do góry! – udobruchał Kudłatego Fred, widząc zarówno u niego, jak i u Scooby'ego dość markotne i smutne miny. – Jak skończymy załatwić tę sprawę, wszyscy spędzimy w Polsce wielkie wakacje. - SUPER! – zawołali chłopaki. Pozostało im tylko pojechać po dziewczyny. Po drodze Scrappy nadal marzył o tym, by złapać jakiegoś potwora, zaś na jego pytania Scooby zgadzał się (choć robił to niechętnie), ale Kudłaty go nie słuchał, bo w głowie miał co innego: zwiedzenie całej Polski. Gdy tak zrobili, postanowili wyruszyć na lotnisko. Zapowiada się wielka podróż pełna przygód. Kategoria:Scooby Doo w Polsce